


A Krakoan Holiday

by InsertSthMeaningful



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Drabble, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Mutants on Krakoa, X-Men Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/pseuds/InsertSthMeaningful
Summary: Rahne and Dani enjoy a quiet moment on the Krakoan beach.
Relationships: Danielle Moonstar/Rahne Sinclair
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	A Krakoan Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the third day of X-Men Femslash Week :) These two have so much chemistry in the older comics (I mean, c'mon, a permanent psychic link is the gayest thing there can be between a telepath and a non-telepath)! Less so in the newest New Mutants run because they basically have zero interactions, but I have high hopes for the New Mutants movie this August!!! 
> 
> Let's just hope it won't get cancelled. _Again._

Something was tickling the bow of her ribcage. Dani cracked an eye open.

“Could it be that you’re bored?” she asked Rahne, who was in the process of drizzling fistfuls of Krakoa’s fine sand grains onto her torso.

Her lupine girlfriend smiled contentedly and answered, “Nae. I’m just happy.”

Dani grinned and admired the glint of the sun on Rahne’s shock of ruffled ginger hair. There was the sound of children shouting excitedly in the distance, and behind Rahne’s ear, the flower Dani had plucked this morning had yet to wilt.

“So am I,” she murmured finally, “so am I.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, feel free to leave kudos and a comment :D


End file.
